reddit_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200213-history
RWF Battleground 1/28/2013
This is the Battleground that was posted on 1/28/2013 Part 1 The RWF logo fades to a black screen, the sounds of screaming, a faint heartbeat in the background, a bell rings repeatedly. John Andrews’s voice can be heard amongst the screams “No… No… dear god… no…” a crack then the heart beats by themselves. The black screen fades to a pan of the nearly sold out Joe Louis Arena, then cuts to John Andrews standing down at ring side. JA: Welcome all to the RWF Battleground LIVE from the heart of America, Detroit Michigan! Tonight we hear from everyone involved in last week’s match between RWF Champion Chris Hardcore and Ricardio, as well as Derrick Anderson… The crowd begins to boo as the camera switches to the entrance ramp, Rodney Slam walking down toward the ring. JA: What is… Rodney comes around and grabs a pair of headsets. RS: Who missed me? JA: What are you doing out here? RS: I’m taking my rightful spot as lead commentator on Battleground! Who missed me? JA: Welcome back, I guess? RS: Close your mouth, Andrews, you’re letting flies in. Let’s get to the ring! —————————————————————————————————- Reckless and Relentless-Asking Alexandria hits the PA as the crowd explodes! Chris Hardcore hobbles onto the stage, using a crutch. His right shoulder and arm are taped up and the RWF Championship is around his waist. Hardcore slowly works his way down the ramp and into the ring Fans: YOU ARE HARDCORE clap x5 YOU ARE HARDCORE clap x5 Hardcore: smiling weakly I was told…that being here tonight…was a bad idea Fans: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Hardcore: But there is no way….in Hell Hardcore smirks that I would not be here tonight! Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!! Hardcore adjusts the crutch Hardcore: Ricardio; I know you’re in the back right now with Armondo and Shane and Lightbody. You, Ric, are one tough son of a bitch and I’ll be damned if anyone, ANYONE back there tries to say otherwise. You are one crazy bastard, Ric, and when you’re ready; we do this again. You and me. No gimmicks, no special stipulations. One-on-one; Ricardio and then we see who the best man is! Fans: ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! ONE MORE MATCH! Hardcore: One more?! Screw that! I want FIFTY MORE! Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!! Hardcore smiles and looks to the crowd Hardcore: Now…onto more pressing matters. It seems that there’s someone in the back who has some kind of “issues” with what went down last week. Some kind of “issues” with Ricardio and I going all out, balls to the wall to bring you people the best damn match you’ve ever seen! Justin….Moshe. Fans: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!! Hardcore pauses and looks to the crowd before speaking Hardcore: You have a problem with me, Moshe? You have a problem with the things I do; with the things I pull? You think I’m a gimmick? I don’t give two shits what you think of me Justin. Can I call you Justin? Seeing as we’re apparently on first-name bases suddenly. You see, Justin; I know what I am. I know what I do. I know what taking part in Hell on Earth means because I designed it Fans: WHAT?! Hardcore: I designed Hell on Earth Fans: WHAT?! Hardcore: I don’t know how much clearer I can be about this. I. Created. Hell. On. Earth. It’s my brain child. It’s everything I hold dear in one convenient little package. Blood, gore, destruction. That’s what I know, Justin. You think you know what it means to be Hardcore? Hardcore is more than just who can make the other bleed more. Hardcore is about passion. It’s about aggression. It’s about proving yourself above everyone else and saying f*k all to those who think otherwise! I am Hardcore. I am the embodiment of what it means to be at rock bottom with nothing but a shovel. You think you have what it takes Justin? Then I’m laying it out to you right now. You’re the #1 Contender; good for you, you deserve it; but come Valentine’s Massacre; you’re gonna be right back at the bottom of the ladder and I will *still be the RWF Champion. I will still be the King of the Underground. And I will still be the BEST in the WORLD!!! You’re playing with fire, Justin; and there’s only one question left for you to ask Hardcore closes his eyes and exhales, his expression seems to change. He stares into the camera with a much darker look than he had before Hardcore: Are you ready to run? Reckless and Relentless hits the PA as Hardcore holds the RWF Championship above his head —————————————————————————————————————————————— COMMERCIAL-DON’T MISS RWF: VALENTINE’S MASSACRE LIVE FEBRUARY 11TH, 2013 FROM JOBBING.COM ARENA IN PHOENIX, ARIZONA. ONLY ON PAY-PER-VIEW! —————————————————————————————————————————————— The screen shows the album artwork for “Artwork” by the Used as the song, “On The Cross” plays JA: And you are listening to “On The Cross” by the Used! The official theme song for RWF: Valentine’s Massacre! Coming to you live from the Jobbing.com Arena in Phoenix, Arizona on February 11th! RS: It should be a great night! —————————————————————————————————————————————— MATCH ONE: RJ SUPERNOVA & RICARDO SACRAMENTO VS ALEX GERALDSON & CHRISTOPHER STEEL Douglas Laurie: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first… Cancer Bats’ Hail Destroyer begins to play as RJ Supernova blows through the pyro as he runs to the ring, jumps up onto the ring mat then climbs the turnbuckle. DL: Weighing in at 227 lbs, hailing from San Luis Obispo, California, RRRRRRRJ SUPERNOOOOOOVAAAAAA! Supernova jumps into the ring as Soundgarden’s Rusty Cage begins to play and smoke rises on the entrance ramp. DL: And his tag team partner, hailing from San Francisco, California, weighing in 225 lbs, he is the self proclaimed King of San Francisco… RICARDOOOOO SACRRAAAAMENTOOOOO! Sacramento runs from the back, sliding into the ring and standing next to Supernova. The two look each other over and nod. JA: Can these two trust one another? RS: After what their opponents did a few weeks ago, no one can trust anyone around here. JA: I can trust you, can’t I? RS: The fact you have to asks that hurts me, Andrews, deep down inside, hurts. DL: Their opponents… at a com… Laurie looks at his mic then the lights begin to dim as a few spotlights move around the arena. The camera changes a few shots before finally meeting in on Christopher Steel and Alex Geraldson coming through the crowd. They jump the railing and then slide into the ring. Sacramento and Supernova both get the jump on them, and begin kicking at the two. The lights come back on and the ref calls for the bell to start the match. RS: You don’t betray everyone and expect to just walk into a match. Geraldson is pushed out of the ring by Supernova. Sacramento picks up Steel, motioning to Supernova. The two whip Steel into the ropes and hit him with a double clothesline. The ref tells the two to split it up, Supernova goes to their corner while Sacramento picks Steel back up and throws him into their corner. He steps up onto the second turnbuckle and begins to lay into his head with a closed fist. The crowd counts with each hit: 1… 2… 3… 4… Geraldson is up on the ring mat, grabs Sacramento, trying to pull him off, but Sacramento pushes him away, Steel grabs onto Sacramento’s waste and holds on as he falls out of the corner hitting a spinebuster on Sacramento. Both men are down as Geraldson goes back to his corner, reaching out for the tag. Both men struggle to get to their corner and both tag in at the same time. Geraldson runs in as Supernova jumps over the top rope. The two collide in the middle of the ring, arm and shoulder tie up, Supernova ducks, hip tossing Geraldson away, but the two get back to their feet and are back at one another, this time Geraldson ducking tossing Supernova over his head, but he lands on his feet continues to run and jumps at the ropes, diving backwards as Geraldson who catches him and spins hitting a powerslam. JA: Great back and forth action from both sides. RS: You can’t applaud cowards. Geraldson picks up Supernova, tossing him into the corner. Geraldson then goes over Sacramento and begins to mouth off off, swinging at him. Sacramento goes to get into the ring but stops, grinning. Geraldson turns into a Supernova sidekick to the head, but he catches his foot, pushing him back. Geraldson into the ropes, but Sacramento pulls the top rope, and Geraldson spins over the top rope to the outside. Supernova runs at the rope, a baseball slide into Geraldson. Supernova throws Geraldson back into the ring, rolling in and tagging in Sacramento. The two whip Geraldson into the rope, Steel tags himself in with a hot tag, Supernova and Sacramento both duck to hip toss Geraldson but he stops and DDTs Supernova as Sacramento is grabbed by Steel and quickly suplexed. Geraldson and Steel pick up Sacramento and whips him into the ropes hard, he comes back, and Geraldson picks him up onto his shoulders and quickly drops him into a cutter. Steel drops onto of Sacramento and hooks his leg, the ref counts. 1…2…3… The ref moves to raise the hands of Alex and Chris, but Chris pushes the ref to the mat. Alex moves to the outside and grabs a microphone from St. James. Christopher pushes RJ and Ricardo out of the ring while Alex gets in the ring. Alex sits on top of the turnbuckle and takes a few moments to catch his breath. Alex: “I told you! I told you all!” Alex points to the audience. Alex: “None of you had the faith to believe in us. You all thought we were just talkers…WELL LOOK AT US NOW!!” Geraldson jumps off the turnbuckle while Chris smiles and applauds. Alex: “This…and I want you all to understand clearly…this is the first step…the forward progress to our goal. This victory PROVES that we are destined to walk this path..for the betterment of this industry…for the betterment of all of you here tonight.” The crowd boos as Alex hands the microphone to Christopher. Christopher: “Understand we see clearly, and you are all blinded by clouds of ignorance and self-righteousness. Tonight, these two wrestlers were mere minor roadblocks in our path of restoring the wrestling business.” Alex nods approvingly with a determined look on his face and claps his hands. Christopher: “We are here for one sole purpose: to help everyone with a heart for wrestling. We will restore the mistakes of others because we actually care. Our passion will not be overshadowed by the irresponsible and selfish actions of others.” The crowd boos even louder, visibly agitating Alex, who proceeds to shout foul language at some of the crowd members in the front row. Christopher: “We’re coming after everyone. Hurtsville Express, Hardcore, Armondo, Mercer, Storms, Michaels, Mikko, YOU NAME ‘EM. I just have one message for all of you… Chris pauses and lowers his tone. Christopher: “Don’t take it personally, see it as a part of a bigger picture.” Chris chuckles and Alex pats him on the shoulder approvingly. The men leave the ring and back away up the entrance ramp while their music plays in the background. —————————————————————————————————————— The camera pans to the backstage where Chris Hardcore is slowly working his way to the parking garage Voice: Hey Chris! Wait up! Hardcore stops and turns. Christina Micheals comes into frame with the Women’s title over her shoulder Micheals: Hey Chris, how’re you feeling? Hardcore: Better. Couple weeks, I’ll be back in the ring. Micheals: That’s awesome! It’s gonna be good to see the Champ back in action! Hardcore: smiles I dunno about that. How’re you feeling? Saker took your head off last week Micheals: furrows her brow I’m fine. He got lucky. It’s like you always tell me, luck’s for losers. Micheals smiles and puts a hand on Hardcore’s shoulder Micheals: I’m glad you’re back. She smiles again before walking away while Hardcore smirks and watches RS: What was that all about? JA: No idea. —————————————————————————————————————————————- COMMERCIAL —————————————————————————————————————————————— Part 2 MATCH TWO: ARMONDO VS DEAN MARSON (BAR ROOM BRAWL) The shot pans the arena and around the ring. Setup are three bars, stools in front of each on them different beer bottles. There are also a few tables with black tablecloths with chairs and bottles on the table. In the ring is another bar with bottles and stools. Douglas Laurie has a beer in his hand. DL: Ladies and gentlemen, the following is a Bar Room Brawl match! There is no disqualifications, no count outs, and pin falls count anywhere. Introducing first… Prodigy’s Warriors Dance begins to play through the arena. DL: Weighing in at 220 lbs, hailing from Dublin, Ireland, he is ARRRRRMOOOOOONDOOOO!! Armondo comes out of the back, holding onto a beer. He holds it up to the crowd and runs to the ring, stopping before sliding in, turns and waits. DL: His opponent, hailing from Manhattan, New York, weighing in at 140 pounds, DEEEEAN MAAARRRRRSON!!!!! The lights focus in on the entrance ramp but nothing happens for a moment. The shot switches back to Armondo getting hit from behind by Dean Marson with a chair, shattering the chair on his back. Armondo drops to the ground and Marson jumps on his back and begins to swing wildly, landing blows to the back of Armondo’s head. Marson grabs a bottle from the bar at ringside and breaks it over Armondo’s head. He drags Armondo up, pushing him backwards, slamming Armondo’s back into the side of the ring. Armondo grabs his back in pain as Marson turns him around and rolls him into the ring. RS: Dean Marson got the jump on Armondo and is taking him to the bank! Marson grabs a bar stool and swings, but Armondo ducks, bouncing off the ropes and hits a hard clothesline, spinning Marson around, laying him out. Armondo grabs the bar stool and brings it down on Marson, breaking it into pieces. He grabs a large piece of the leg and uses it to choke Marson. JA: Armondo using that stool leg to choke the air out of Dean. Armondo picks Marson up and tosses him into the bar in the ring, head first, sending him through it, shattering it. Marson tumbles to the outside, trying to hold onto the bottom rope. Armondo goes to the outside and flips a table, picking it up and pulling it into the ring. Armondo sets the table up and then turns his attention back to Marson who is pulling himself up in the corner. RS: Marson taking a nap? Marson jumps out throwing a forearm at Armondo, striking him on the side of the head. Armondo turns back around, catching a clothesline from Marson. Marson drags Armondo up and then heads to the rope, coming back and hitting another clothesline. Marson hesitates, seeing the table and grins. RS: Marson is plotting! JA: That’s never a good sign! Marson slowly pulls Armondo to his feet again, pulling him toward the table. He hooks Armondo’s head under his arm and goes for a suplex - Armondo blocks it and quickly picks Marson up, dropping him in a reverse suplex through the table. The crowd explodes in cheers as Armondo pulls Marson from the table pieces and covers him. The ref drops for the count 1…2…3!!! Armondo raises his hand, looking down at Marson laying out cold. DL: The winner of this match, ARRRRMONDOOOOO! Armondo slides out of the ring to celebrate with Alan Lightbody and Shane Storm JA: Coming up after the break, we will hear from Ricardio! RS: I am so looking forward to that ————————————————————————————————- COMMERCIAL ————————————————————————————————- Backstage, Ricardio hobbles in front of the camera with a crutch under his right arm. He has a noticeable scar down the forearm of the same arm, and another smaller one dashed on his forehead. Alan Lightbody steps in-vision of the camera. AL: “At this moment in time, one of my clients, Ricardio, and I are not willing to reveal the information regarding injuries sustained during the Hell on Earth match between this man and the RWF World Champion, Chris Hardcore. We can confirm there were medical complications regarding an internal injury, but that is all we wish to say on that matter, as the intelligent people that we are, we do not wish to pass on weaknesses information to any of Ricardio’s future opponents. The one thing we can reveal, and have already revealed is that Ricardio was dipping in and out of consciousness and this remains the case but at a less frequent matter and the RWF officials have asked in case that was to happen in the ring tonight, we must instead tape this segment. RWF already has one media backlash and they do not wish another and we respect that. We also respect that Derrick Anderson allowed this match to originally go ahead and showcase the talent of what Ricardio is. Such a brutal and carnivorous match really tested the type of people which Ricardio and Chris Hardcore are and regardless of the result, we maintain the RWF made completely the correct decision for the match to go ahead. In fact, we would be in full support of allowing such another match of Hell on Earth to also take place. But not with any of my clients. Not with Shane Storm, not with Armondo and not with Ricardio. (Lightbody begins to rant, almost going off-script) Mr Anderson wants to consider himself lucky that I am not taking him to court for this, Mr Anderson must consider himself even luckier that Ricardio convinced me to let him enter this match, Mr Anderson… (Ricardio nudges Alan Lightbody) Sorry… sorry… where was I? Ah yes… So my Ricardio would like to add that after this recovery period, he would like two rematches. Mr Moshe and Mr Harshaw aside, Ricardio would like a rematch against Mikko Paatalo for the eXtreme championship, a match he is contractually obliged to. The second is a rematch at some point down the line against the RWF World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Hardcore. Mr Anderson, I look forward to hearing your response when we meet later regarding Armondo’s contract. Thank you.” Ricardio hobbles away as Alan Lightbody straightens up his suit and follows. The camera heads back ringside to John Andrews and Rodney Slam. JA: It seems as though Ricardio is proud of his efforts last week inside Hell on Earth. But Alan Lightbody wants to sue Derrick Anderson for booking the match. RS: Well so he should, Ricardio’s career could have ended in that match and Anderson let it all happen. Part 3 MATCH THREE: JUSTIN MOSHE VS JAMES HARSHAW DL: The following match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first… Pink Floyd’s Hey You begins to play in the arena as James Harshaw walks out of the back with a folded chair in his hand. He has a grin on his face as he walks to the ring. DL: Hailing from Washington DC, weighing in at 234 lbs, he is the number one contender to the RWF Extreme Championship… JAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMESSSS HAAARRRRSSSHHAAAAW… Harshaw slides the the chair into the ring then follows it in, picking it up, holding it above his head. The ref begins to argue with Harshaw about the chair. DL: His opponent, weighing in at 227 pounds, hailing from Washington DC, his is the number one contender for the RWF Championship… JUSTIIIINNNNN MOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHE! There’s no music as Moshe slowly walks out of the back, he has a mic in his hand and looks pissed off. Moshe: That chair? Really Harshaw? Are you so afraid of going at me one on one, that you have to bring a weapon with you? Has Chris really poisoned everyone in this company? No one can come to the ring and just have a match? If Geraldson and Steel hadn’t turned their views into a marketing ploy I would have sided with them, but this, me, I’m not about marketing, or catch phrases, or anything other than change. Harshaw, you get rid of that chair, or there will be NO match. The crowd begins to boo as Harshaw looks around then tosses the chair into the corner and motions for Moshe to bring it. Moshe drops the microphone and slides into the ring and stands, getting hit by a clothesline by Harshaw. The ref rings the bell to begin the match. RS: This Mooshey kid has some very fine points. JA: It’s Mosh… like… never mind… Harshaw goes to pick Moshe up but Moshe catches him in the gut with an elbow, then a European Uppercut, sending Harshaw back allowing Moshe to his feet. Moshe grabs Harshaw and whips him into the ropes, catching him as he comes back with a back body drop, then quickly following up, picking him back to his feet and hitting a Russian leg sweep. Harshaw is down as Moshe gets up, runs to the corner and jumps back at Harshaw, kicking him in the head. Moshe moves in quickly again picking him up and hits a suplex, which Harshaw tries to struggle out, inadvertently hitting the ref on the way down. Moshe stands off to the side, waiting for Harshaw to get to his feet. JA: Moshe looking for the right moment… RS: He needs to keep on Harshaw, what is he waiting for? Harshaw is on his knees and steps away from the ropes, Moshe moves in, grabbing his head and quickly dropping to the mat, catching Harshaw’s arm in a leg scissors, then Moshe quickly wraps his hands around Harshaw’s face and pulls back. The crowd is in shock. JA: Is that… the… RS: Holy… isn’t… this… no… Moshe pulls back more and Harshaw begins to tap quickly but the ref is still down. Moshe lets the move go as Harshaw grabs his arm and pulls himself to the corner. Moshe is checking on the ref, shaking him, trying to get him up. He stands and turns, Harshaw slamming the chair into his head. Harshaw swings again, hitting again, dropping Moshe to the mat, Harshaw tosses the dented chair outside. The ref is up as Harshaw drops, hooking Moshe’s leg for the pin… 1…2…3! The bell rings as Harshaw rolls out quickly, grinning, raising his hand, but shaking out his other arm. DL: The winner of this match, JAAAAAMESSS HAAAARRRRRSHAAAWWW!! JA: I’m not sure what just happened there… RS: Harshaw won! But… Moshe is going to have a lot of explaining after that… move… JA: No doubt about it. A graphic showing HVX & Mikko Paatalo and A.O.A & J.R. is shown JA: But up next, the huge 6-Man Tag Team Main Event! The Hurtsville Express will team up with the eXtreme Champion, Mikko Paatalo to face off against the A.O.A and J.R! ————————————————————————————————- COMMERCIAL ————————————————————————————————- MATCH FOUR: THE ARMY OF ANARCHY & J.R. VS THE HURTSVILLE EXPRESS & MIKKO PAATALO http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrBB_jq1hVE Plays and out steps the Army of Anarchy, Lee Mercer and Victor Storms, who carries his ever trusty bat, Sally to the combined cheers and boos of a divided audience. Andrews: Sound like the crowd here feels a bit hostile towards the Army. Slam: What are you listening to, buddy? This crowd seems to be evenly divided tonight. After a moment of basking in the moment the both dramatically point to the entrance area and out steps J.R. to a medium pop and a blast of pyro, the three men shake hands conspiratorial and slowly advance down the ramp. Andrews: They look ready for business tonight, my only question is what the hell does Storms think he’s going to do with that damn bat? This isn’t a no DQ match like last week. Slam: Personally, I hope he sticks it up the Foiler’s a… Andrews: HEY NOW! As the AoA enter the ring the lights cut out purple spotlights come on sweeping the audience Andrews: And here come the tag team champions. Slam: And that Finnish lunatic, Paatalo. A steam engine whistle fills the arena and this morphs to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YfTg4Fcza58Another body Murdered, and out step the Hurtsville Express, Mikko Paatalo and Sara. Slam: The worst part of this is that the girl scares me more than the rest of them. Andrews: You may be right about that. After a second Mikko, Senor Tigre and the Foiler charge the ring, and start the battle in earnest. The referee is tossed aside before the bell can ring as each team begins to fight as if this is just a street fight. Andrews: The match hasn’t even officially begun yet! The ref is down and we have an all out war here on RWF Battleground! Slam: What did you expect between an Army an a bunch of rowdy thugs? Andrews: Which is which? As the melee ensues there is a devastating clothesline from the Foiler that levels J.R. and as he goes to kick J.R. with his evil boots, the rookie quickly rolls out under the bottom rope. The Foiler abandons the chase and turns to his partner in crime Senor Tigre who is trading blows with Lee Mercer, Foiler sneaks up behind him and quickly slaps a full nelson on him and before anyone realizes what’s happening Tigre rakes his nails across the stitched up chest of Mercer, reopening one or two of the wounds. Slam: Okay that was just mean. Andrews: Have you ever seen a HVX match? These guys are freaking sadists. Mercer is clutching his chest as Tigre reaches up clutches him by the back of his head and launches him over the top rope right in front of the recovering J.R.. Both members of HVX stand and admire the work of Mikko who has shoved the smaller Storms into the corner and is busy working body shots as Storms tries to protect himself from the assault by lashing out with Sally, only to have Mikko pull the momentum toss him through the middle ropes. Andrews: It’s not looking good for the Army and J.R. Slam: I’m being told we have to go to a commercial while a new referee is brought out to restore order in this match. Commercial Andrews: We are back ladies and gentlemen, and this match is now officially underway after an insane start. Slam: It look as though Senor Tigre and Victor Storms will be starting the match. Andrews: It looks like Storms is reluctant to let Sally go. The referee is in a tugging match with Storms over the bat which ends when Mercer reaches out and says something to Storms and gently takes the bat. The ref calls for the match to start. Dindingding Tigre and Storms quickly lock up, with Tigre going for a hammerlock that Storms twist his way out of and into a hammerlock of his own, Tigre pulls Storms towards the ropes and springboards off the middle rope just high enough to catch Storms in a side headlock, Storms attempts to punch Tigre off into a modified Irish whip, but is surprised when Tigre drops to a knee stopping the momentum and keeping the hold. Andrews: What an excellent display of catch as catch can wrestling in the ring tonight. Slam: Its easy to forget that among all the bravado and brutality that Senor Tigre is a technically proficient wrestler. Andrews: As is Storms. Young and certifiable- but a very gifted wrestler. As this is said Storms reaches down and hooks Tigre’s leg bringing him down with a version of a sambo suplex. Tigre arches his back in pain after the slam and Storms struggles to his feet, shaking the cobwebs off as he stumbles to his corner. As he tags in J.R. Tigre makes it to his corner and tags in Mikko, who reaches out and almost steals the tag from the Foiler. Andrews: We’ll be back after this short break! Six man tag action continues! ————————————————————————————————- COMMERCIAL ———————————————————————————————— Slam: Looks like the eXtreme Champ wants in bad. Andrews: I don’t think he wants to take a back seat to anyone. As Mikko goes for a standard leg take down he is met by a knee to the chin, that rocks him, as he stumbles back J.R. presses the initiative driving Mikko back into the neutral corner with vicious kicks each thwack drawing a groan from the crowd, the sounds causing even Sara to look up from her phone. Andrews: Those kicks are quickly taking their toll, Mikko is looking shaken up. Slam: I’m not sure I’ve ever seen that before, Mikko is one tough SOB. Leaning in the corner Mikko is partially blocking kick after kick when J.R. backs up, charges and is met by an STO that drives the wind and elicits a “ooh” from the audience. Slam: There’s a way to get back into this match. I think Mikko needs to make a tag Andrews: I agree and looking at his corner both members of HVX are chomping at the bit to get in there. Slam: ‘Chomping at the bit’? Andrews: Shut up. Mikko rolls for the tag and gets to the Foiler’s outstretched arm and makes it. But Foiler is met by Lee Mercer who rushes in and kicks the ropes as Foiler steps in, crotching the Foiler. As Foiler falls into the ring Mercer drops an elbow on Foiler dragging him into a pin, 1… Foiler kicks out and rolls to his feet and hits the advancing Mercer with a European Uppercut and follows up with a kick to the gut. Seemingly he laughs as he grabs Mercer and points to Tigre, who taps Mikko and charges the opponents corner. Both Tigre and Mikko hit J.R. and Storms sending them to the floor, Mikko following them under the ropes and Tigre spring boarding over the top for a cross body on Storms. Slam: Uh-oh whenever this kind of stuff happens we seem to lose a table. Andrews: Way to have your priorities straight. Inside the ring the Foiler hoists Mercer in the air and brings him down in a sitout powerbomb, his manic cackle is heard by all and he rolls to the left dragging Mercer with him, continuing over and over making not one but two full circuits of the ring. Slam: A Victory Roll? Really? Andrews: I have no words… Finally stopping the the roll he pins Mercer to the mat, 1… 2… and J.R. Breaks it up with a shining wizard to the back of the head. The Foiler hits the ground hard, and Mercer flops over him to get the pin 1… 2… but this is broken up by Tigre and a Stomp to Mercer’s kidney Andrews: Things are heating up here. Slam: Man, this is intense. As everyone makes their way back to their corners, the Foiler tries to get to Tigre but he is still being chewed out by the ref, Mikko reaches but Mercer drags Foiler away. Before going for the pin he rushes the HVX corner, but stops short provoking Mikko, only to get stopped by the ref. While the ref’s back is turned, Victor and Sally run in and tattoo the Foiler with the bat, finally Mikko gets around the ref as Storms wisely rolls Sally towards J.R. who kicks the bat out of the ring. Slam: Oh that was a nasty shot with that foreign object. Andrews: Someone check and see if hes conscious. Mikko steps in and gets tossed out by Storms who is also sent back to his corner by the ref. Mercer goes for another pin, as JR and Victor attack Foiler’s allies 1… 2… 3! Slam: YES! finally someone pinned the Purple People eater! AoA Nearly runs out of the ring holding up each others arms as Tigre brings the Foiler back to life with the refs smelling salts. Mikko stands nearby, once the Foiler is back on his feet there is a conversation between HvX and then a conversation with Mikko. As Foiler opens the ropes to allow his friends out Mikko goes first and is dropkicked to the floor by Tigre! Andrews: What the hell?! Slam: Holy crap HVX is turning on Mikko! The Foiler follows Mikko to the ground and bashes his head on the mats a few times, when suddenly Sara leaps on his back, clawing at the place a normal man would have eyes. She is there only a second as Tigre grabs her hair and unceremoniously throws her to the ground, she rushes again, but is met by a Foiler Big Boot. Slam: Good Lord! Sara goes down and both she and Mikko are clutching their heads while Tigre start pulling up a mat from the ground. Andrews: What the hell do these two think they are doing?! Mikko was only trying to help, what is the reason for all of this? After the mat comes up the Foiler gets Mikko up and hooks him for a vertebreaker .. Slam: Oh, no, no, no…. *and Senor Tigre leaps up, scissors Mikko’s head and… RWF ANNOUNCE TEAM: SPIKE DRIVER!! Andrews: And onto the exposed concrete. Sara & Mikko lie immobile as HVX stands triumphant the telltale purple smoke fills the arena and the lights cut out, a moment later neither member of HVX is there. Sara crawls over to check on Mikko as EMT’s begin running down the ramp and the RWF logo appears.